


First Time

by Kyarorain



Series: Slash100 [4]
Category: Little Busters!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: With the room to themselves, Riki and Kyousuke are finally able to take the next step in their relationship.





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #071: Sex

"I've been waiting for this." Those were Kyousuke's words as he came into the room. He turned the lock on the door and leaned against it, looking straight at Riki. "Now we've got the room to ourselves."

"Ah. Yeah." Riki stood in the center of the room, holding his cell phone. "You certainly didn't waste any time in coming over."

"Well, yeah, I have been looking forward to it. Haven't you?" Kyousuke walked over to Riki, scrutinising his expression. There seemed to be just a hint of nervousness showing in his features. It was to be expected, seeing as this was their first time. "Are you ready for this? If you aren't..."

Riki shook his head. His Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed. "No, I'm ready. I wouldn't have called you over if I wasn't."

"You sure?" Kyousuke reached up to touch Riki's face, brushing his hand over his cheek. "You do look a bit nervous."

Kyousuke had always had some uncanny knack for being able to tell how he was feeling. Riki's heart started thumping at the sensation of Kyousuke's fingers brushing against his skin. "Just a little, but, well, I'm excited too." He pulled in a deep breath then slowly released it. "We're really going to do it, aren't we?"

"Looks like it." Kyousuke stroked Riki's cheek with his thumb. "I'm sure it's going to go well. No need to be nervous."

Riki just nodded, focusing his intensely burning eyes on Kyousuke's. Kyousuke leaned in, pressing his lips against Riki's. Their arms coiled around each other's bodies and they hungrily savoured each other's lips. Kyousuke broke away, giving Riki a questioning look. "You ready?"

"Of course," Riki replied without hesitation. "Let's do it."

After casting their garments aside, Kyousuke took Riki in his arms and pushed him back onto the bed. He leaned in to kiss him, keeping his lips there as he pressed him down onto the mattress. Riki wrapped his arms around Kyousuke's body, holding onto him tight. Kyousuke pulled back, breathing heavily as he looked into Riki's eyes. His hands slid down to Riki's hips and came round to grab hold of his cock. 

"Ahh." Riki gasped as Kyousuke's hands pumped up and down, stroking the surface. He writhed while moans of pleasure rumbled in his throat. Kyousuke bent down and took Riki's cock into his mouth. Riki peered through half closed eyes at Kyousuke's bobbing head. He tingled with ecstasy, delighting in the sensation of Kyousuke's moist tongue slithering around his cock. Kyousuke sucked at the tip, holding it steady at the base. It was growing firm in his grip. He kept going and Riki's cries grew even louder. Liquid flowed into his mouth, bringing with it a salty tang. Kyousuke lifted his head for a moment, swallowing the fluid and licking it from his lips with a satisfied smile, then he took Riki's cock in his mouth again. 

"Nnn... ahh..." Riki gasped out. His fingers curled into the bedcovers. "Kyousuke... ahh..." He thrust his hips upward and squirted even more of his come into Kyousuke's mouth, with an impassioned yell.

Kyousuke drew away again, licking the salty traces from his lips. He gripped his already throbbing cock, holding it up. "My turn now."

Riki sat up and took it into his hands. He held it, just looking at it for a moment before he put his lips around it. Kyousuke rested a hand on Riki's head, softly caressing his hair. Riki slowly sucked at Kyousuke's cock with his hands wrapped around the base. He moved his head back and forth, coating the surface in his saliva. Riki could feel it growing even bigger in his mouth. Kyousuke's moans of pleasure reached his ears. He kept sucking, picking up the pace and then his mouth filled with a surge of warm, salty liquid. Riki hastily gulped it down. He licked the dripping tip and then blew upon it. Kyousuke's hips bucked and he cried out. Riki smiled and started to scratch his cock at the base, gently raking his nails over the balls.

"Oh, god..." Kyousuke gasped out, gritting his teeth. His hips bucked and a stream of semen flowed out, splattering over Riki. Riki put his lips over the tip of Kyousuke's cock again, taking the rest of the come into his mouth. When it was spent, he drew back, looking up at Kyousuke with a flushed face and a smile.

"You liked it, huh?" Riki asked.

"That was awesome." Kyousuke leaned in to kiss him. He could taste salt on Riki's lips. "Now then..." He stepped back and searched among his clothes, locating a tube.

"Huh? What's that for?"

Kyousuke looked at him in surprise. "Oh, you didn't know? It's lubricant." He squeezed out some gel into his palm. "If we had sex without this, it would hurt a lot, and well, you aren't a masochist, are you, Riki?"

"Oh. I didn't know that." Riki hung his head. Now he felt a bit foolish not being aware of that particular fact. 

"It's alright. Fortunately, I already heard about it somewhere." Kyousuke rubbed the gel over his cock, turning the surface slick and supple. "With this stuff, we'll be able to have some great sex." Now that he was done, he took Riki into his arms and kissed him again. "Okay, turn over."

Riki did as Kyousuke asked. Kyousuke gripped Riki's buttocks and pried them apart to reveal an opening. He brought one hand to his cock and held on, placing it within the crevice of Riki's ass. "I'm coming in now."

Riki made a muffled sound of acknowledgement, tensing as he prepared for it.

Kyousuke slowly pushed his hips forward, easing his erection inside of Riki. He heard Riki let out a soft gasp. "Are you okay? It isn't hurting, is it?"

"No. Keep going."

"Okay." Kyousuke carefully eased himself further inside, revelling in the sensation of Riki's walls fitting snugly around his cock. Once he was completely inside, he expelled the breath that he had been inadvertently holding. "There we go."

"Ahh." Riki sighed. He could feel Kyousuke's firm cock filling up his ass. It wasn't uncomfortable at all, in fact it felt pretty good.

Kyousuke gripped Riki's waist and started to rock his hips back and forth with gentle, steady movements, his cock sliding easily through the warm walls of flesh. 

"Oh god," Riki gasped out, curling his fingers up and tightly gripping the sheets beneath him. 

"Is it good?"

"Oh, yes. It's incredible." Riki writhed and moaned, spurred on by the sheer joy of feeling Kyousuke's cock chafing and rubbing inside of him. "Ahh... faster, please..."

"Sure." Kyousuke picked up the pace, grinding as fast as he could. His breath came out in rough, heavy pants. Riki writhed beneath him, his moans growing in volume. Kyousuke fired another load of his come, releasing a cry of exultation. He kept thrusting until all his energy was spent and then collapsed, sagging down on top of Riki.

For a while, the only sound to be heard was their heavy panting.

"Wow," Riki said finally. 

"Yeah." Kyousuke really couldn't think of anything more to say. He eased himself out of Riki and threw himself onto the bed next to him.

Riki rolled over and rested his head in the crook of Kyousuke's arm. "That was amazing." He stared at Kyousuke with dazed eyes and a vibrant smile.

"It was, wasn't it?" Kyousuke caressed Riki's cheek then kissed him on the lips. "For our first time, that was pretty good."

"I'm already looking forward to the next time." Riki put an arm around Kyousuke's warm, sweating body. He pressed his face into Kyousuke's chest. "I love you so much, Kyousuke."

"And I love you too." Kyousuke stroked Riki's dark locks, closing his eyes and smiling in contentment. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. To tell the truth, I was just a little nervous too."

"Really?" That came as a surprise to Riki. Kyousuke, nervous? He was always so confident in everything.

"Well, it was our first time doing it. I'm just glad everything went perfectly."

"Of course, it's you after all." Riki turned his head up. "Wouldn't it be nice if we could stay like this forever?"

Kyousuke gazed at him, taking in the sight of his shining eyes and flushed cheeks. "Yeah, it would. Still, it wouldn't be fair to Masato, would it?"

"No, I suppose not." Riki smiled ruefully. "It's a shame people can't room with others from different years. Not that Masato is a bad roommate, but if we had a room to ourselves..."

"I'm sure we can find other times and places for it. You really liked that, didn't you?"

"Mmm." Riki nodded.

Kyousuke let out a small laugh. "Well then." He kissed Riki again. "We'll have to get a bit more imaginative with our venues in future. I'm sure there are plenty of places where we could do it if we put our minds to it."

"Yeah. I'm sure you could come up with some good ideas, Kyousuke," said Riki. "You really are amazing." He hugged Kyousuke again, closing his eyes and smiling. Kyousuke embraced him and rested his lips on the top of Riki's head. They stayed that way, lingering in each other's warm, sweat soaked embrace for a long while.


End file.
